


Piracy is the only option

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're lost and the rules are slipping away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piracy is the only option

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Lorne/Cadman, space pirates" with some bonus Zelenka action thrown in for fun.

Six months. Six months of flying around this god damned galaxy, looking for their lost home in an alien space ship while dodging the Wraith, the Asurans and everyone else. He was trying to maintain order but every day, Evan felt his control slipping a little bit more.

Radek fussed with the ship, the engines, the controls, the weapons systems, burying himself in the alien technology more and more with each passing day. Laura had to force him to eat sometimes, remind him that nothing he could do would miraculously make them find Atlantis again.

Laura was getting more insubordinate all the time, too. She didn't question his orders or argue with him in public or even disobey him (any more than before). She just stood closer, her body brushing against his, her breath on his neck when she leaned over the pilot's chair, her hair tickling his neck or his arm, or her eyes lingering on his ass.

That he'd wanted to fuck her almost from the day they'd met was not helping.

Their uniforms had bit the dust after an altercation with a group of hostile locals. She was wearing this peach-colored shirt that clung everywhere. Evan was seeing her tits awake and in his dreams now. He could feel himself getting closer to snapping, but it ended up not being Laura that pushed him over the edge.

He pointed his gun at the magister of some hellhole backwater village and watched as Laura took the guards' weapons and then loaded the ore they needed for the ship into a bag. She ducked outside and he followed, slamming the door shut and trapping the corrupt bastard and his goons inside. He walked across the town square, ignoring the people staring at them in fear and awe, and blasted open the door to the storehouse, where the magister's tribute was piled in heaps.

He looked around at the crowd. "Take back what he stole from you."

Radek got the ship refueled and they took off for the next system and the ever-dwindling hope of going home. Laura found him in his quarters.

He shook his head. "Don't come in here right now."

She came in the door and crossed her arms. The move pushed her breasts up higher and Evan bit down on his tongue.

"It needed to be done, sir."

"It's not our job," he snapped back, pacing the length of the room.

"Maybe it should be," she retorted.

"So, what then? We start swanning around the Pegasus Galaxy playing Robin Hood? We're members of the United States military, Cadman, not vigilantes."

"Technically I think we're space pirates now, sir" she corrected him

Pirates. Lawbreakers. They'd broken the rules this time, not just bent them a little. SG teams weren't supposed to fuck around with the indigenous cultures on other planets if possible, and they absolutely weren't supposed to do it to enrich themselves. Didn't matter that without the ore the ship wouldn't fly. They wouldn't have died without it, and he couldn't justify what he'd done today by any standard other than personal feeling.

He was furious with himself and helpless to figure out how he could've avoided this messed up situation, which just made him angrier. What was really pissing him off, though, was how calm Laura was. She was standing there in that ridiculous top that made him think of fruit and cream and licking juices off her nipples while she moaned for him and she looked completely unruffled by his rage.

He stormed across the room, gratified when she backed up two quick steps until her ass hit his desk. He loomed over her for a second and saw when her eyes lit up in understanding. With iron will he kept his hands at his sides, fists clenched.

"Laura, if you want to leave, you need to go now," he warned her.

"Are you kidding?" She raised her eyebrows. "I've been waiting for you to crack for five months."

He yanked her head to his and kissed her, open-mouthed and demanding. Laura clutched at him, her tongue meeting his enthusiastically. His hands clenched around the soft material of her shirt and he yanked it down, wanting her breasts exposed right the hell now.

Laura squirmed, protesting against his insistent kiss. "You tear my shirt, I'll beat the shit out of you, sir." She slapped his hands away and pulled the top up and off.

"Stop calling me that," he growled, his erection aching as she unsnapped her bra and her full breasts hung free for him to finally touch. Her nipples were already hard and it was a toss-up who moaned more loudly as he bent over her and suckled urgently.

Laura grabbed his head, arching up towards his mouth. "_Evan_."

He pulled off with a soft pop. "That's better." He moved to the other side, laving her nipple with his tongue and Laura cried out.

He feasted on her tits while his hands blindly undid her belt and opened her pants. Her boots thudded to the floor a minute later and he shoved her clothes down her legs, the scent of her arousal hitting him immediately. Laura kicked her pants and underwear off and Evan grabbed her and dumped her onto the surface of the desk, bending her backwards.

His tongue flickered against her navel and he rubbed his face against the soft skin of her belly, making Laura squeal in protest. His elbows pushed her thighs apart and he heard her whisper "Oh God" as he buried his face between her legs and closed his mouth over her clit.

She was tasted sweet and her whole body bucked as he swirled his tongue over her swollen clit. Laura was making this mewling little noise he never could have imagined coming out of her, and it turned into a shriek when he moved down and pushed his tongue against her entrance. She was wet and tight and his dick throbbed to be moving deep in her _now_.

"Jesus Christ, Evan," she moaned. He stood up and dropped his trousers and boxers fast. Her eyes widened when she saw how hard he was. Her smooth thighs wrapped around his waist, yanking him tight against her body, her heel digging into his ass. His cock rubbed against her wet folds and he grabbed the edge of the desk to keep from plunging into her right then and there. The last gasp of his sanity made him pause.

"You need more?" he managed to ask, holding back the desire to fuck her as hard as he wanted and to hell with the consequences. He wouldn't hurt her. Not unless she wanted it that way.

He got a purely evil smirk in response. "You could at least take your shirt off." Her hand cupped her breast and pinched a nipple while she arched, sliding her crotch against him in the process. He stripped out of his shirt without further comment and flung it across the room.

He stared into her eyes as he penetrated her. Her pussy was exactly as tight and hot as he had imagined, and she tightened more around him as he slid in. They both cursed. When they were hip to hip and he was all the way in, he put his hands on her hips to hold her down. "Gonna fuck you hard," he warned her.

Laura responded by bracing herself against the wall with one hand. "Yes, give it to me," she grunted as he started to move. Her muscles rippled around him. "Wanted this for so long, Ev," she added. "Since Atlantis."

He couldn't reply. His cock was aching and he was so hard. It wasn't going to take long, he could tell already. His hips pistoned in and out and Laura met every move, right there and frantic and hungry as he was.

He bent over, bracing himself on one arm, and latched on to her nipple again. Laura writhed under him. He licked, sucked, bit at her while she whimpered and bucked up against him. Her arm wrapped around his shoulders and her legs were locked around his back. She slipped down a little and the new angle made her thrash from side to side, her pussy clenching erratically around his cock.

"Touch me, Jesus, Evan, _please_, touch me," she begged. He fumbled his hand between them and his thumb circled her clit.

Laura screamed, coming so hard he couldn't move for a minute. The feel of her so tight and slick triggered his own orgasm and he pumped into her a few more times as he came.

Her fingernails ran over his scalp absently as he panted against her breast. She was gasping for air herself. When his hips shifted slightly an aftershock went through her and she groaned. "Holy shit, Evan."

He closed his eyes and shuddered out a bitter laugh. "Yeah."

He'd broken the rules today. He'd pulled his weapon on a man purely for selfish reasons. He'd stolen from someone. He'd used his training and their weapons and technology to interfere with another culture.

And now he'd fucked his second in command. Loudly. He hadn't expected Laura to be that vocal, but he hadn't really cared in the moment...

Evan looked up suddenly. Radek was in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest. He still had his BDU pants, but even the loose trousers couldn't hide the erection he was sporting.

Laura flushed bright pink – well, brighter than she already was from the sex.

He hadn't been thinking about anything but having Laura, but the reasons for not doing something like this with his shipmates came flooding back as the three of them stood there staring at each other.

"I heard the yelling," Radek said laconically. "I came to see if you were trying to kill one another."

Evan hadn't moved, letting his body shield Laura's nakedness for what little good it did. She was the one who pushed him away and stretched, gloriously nude and apparently not giving a damn that they were ogling her. She smirked at Radek, "I got the Major to rechannel his energy."

"So I see." There was a half-desperate, half-amused look in Radek's eyes. It made Evan's cock twitch just a tiny bit. "Next time you should keep your voices down. Then I won't leave my engines to come investigate."

There was a hint of accusation in his voice. Evan wanted to apologize or find some excuse, but there wasn't any to be had. But before he could get far berating himself for how many things he could possibly fuck up in life in one day, Laura pushed off from the desk and sauntered over to Radek before he could turn and leave.

When they were face to face she grinned. "Maybe that was part of the point."

She sank down to her knees in front of Radek while Evan gaped. Laura opened Radek's pants and freed his erection and Evan watched as she sucked the other man's cock into her mouth eagerly.

Radek held on to the door frame with one hand and Laura's head with the other. His eyes closed at first as she blew him, but then they opened and looked straight at Evan. The intensity of his gaze made Evan shiver unexpectedly. He felt his cock stirring again.

Broken rules, he thought. He stepped closer, drawn irresistibly towards the other two. Radek reached for him, tugging Evan's head towards his mouth.

Maybe Laura was right, Evan thought as Radek dragged him into a very hot, very dirty kiss.

Piracy was their only option.


End file.
